Another Broken Wing
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget once has a broken wing on his left, but as he climbs a tree while chasing a butterfly, he and a large branch land on the ground and a branch lands on Fidget's right wing. So he and his friends do what they can to help his wing heal. I labeled it as Hurt/Comfort/Family because Fidget's friends are like family to him.
1. Prolouge

**I've had this idea back in the summer and September 2017, where Fidget gets his right wing, instead of his left wing (which was crippled before, but healed) broke and Basil and co take care of him. My inspiration is **_**Reformation **_**by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist. Hope you enjoy this fic.**

One cool spring evening, Fidget and Olivia were catching fireflies in their jars. It was enjoyable for them to lighten up each other's spirits and it was their way of keeping their friendship alive. After a while, it was time for them to let the fireflies go and Fidget raced Olivia up the stairs. Olivia attempted to catch up to him, but he beat her to it.

Fidget arrived in Olivia's bedroom, where it was cool and beautiful. It had perfume, lavender, and a soft bed. He sniffed the perfume and the lavender and landed softly on Olivia's bed, fast asleep.

"Fidget!" Olivia shouted giddily as she finally entered her bedroom with a giggle, then stopped herself to see Fidget sleeping in her bed. She crawled into bed next to him and whispered sweetly, "Fidget."

At this, the bat started to wake up. "Huh?"

"Sorry I woke you up," Olivia apologized, "But this is a nice room, isn't it?"

"Mhm."

"You know something, Fidget?" Olivia said, changing the subject.

"Yeah?" Fidget said, astounded by her changing the topic so quickly.

"You're so silly and adorable when you sleep."

Fidget eyed Olivia with a sleepy smile. "You really think so, Livy? Thanks." He yawned, growing sleepy and went back to sleep, snoring and chuckling.

Olivia sighed. "I should tell Fidget about the appointment tomorrow morning," she said to herself. Then, she, too, nodded off next to Fidget.

…

At 9 AM the next morning, Olivia woke up with a yawn. "Fidget," she cooed softly.

Fidget was still snoring and laughing in his sleep. Olivia shook him awake. "Fidget, wake up, you sleepyhead!" she giggled as she tried to wake the silly and sleepy bat up. "Silly bat."

Fidget awoke with a start. "What is it, Livy?" he asked groggily.

"We have a doctor's appointment today at 10 AM," Olivia told him. "Daddy set up an appointment for us on the phone a week ago."

"Oh, I remember that now," Fidget recalled and slowly crawled out of bed and the two went downstairs to meet her father.

"Ready for your appointment, Fidget?" asked Olivia's father.

That made Fidget gulp and cower as he lowered his ears and hid inside the cupboard Mr. Flaversham had hidden his own daughter in for her safety. Fidget was too scared to go see a doctor, thinking the doctors would hurt him, although the Flavershams, Basil, and Dawson told him several times that they wouldn't. Dawson was a doctor, who wouldn't hurt anybody, so he was a good example for Fidget.

Mr. Flaversham opened the cupboard for Fidget and brought him a glass of water.

"What are they going to do to me?" Fidget asked, sipping his water.

"They're going to give you a blood test, meaning they put the needle in your arm, taking out blood," Mr. Flaversham answered.

Fidget shrank back in terror.

"Olivia and I will be there for you," Mr. Flaversham assured him, putting a hand on Fidget's shoulder.

"And you'll get a lollipop and a sticker," Olivia added, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll hold your hand."

"We'll eat breakfast afterwards," Mr. Flaversham promised.

Their words cheered Fidget up, so he crawled out of the cupboard and stood up. When he finished his glass of water, he helped himself to more water.

…

The Flavershams and Fidget waited in the receptionist area until they heard Fidget's and Olivia's names being called. The trio got up to follow the doctor to his office.

Fidget gently nudged Olivia's side and said nervously as they sat down, "You go first, Olivia." The male mouse doctor pulled Olivia's sleeve to her elbow, stuck the needle into her arm, drawing out blood. When he was done, he pulled it out and turned to Fidget, who cowered before him.

"You don't look like you want one, do you?" the doctor said, concerned about the cringing bat.

"It's okay, I'll hold your hand," Olivia said and she did.

The doctor offered Fidget his hand and finally, the bat gave in to let the doctor give him a shot. Fidget smiled at Olivia, who was holding his hand the entire time. It made him feel safe and when the doctor removed the needle from Fidget's arm, Fidget felt much better.

The doctor changed the subject. "Fidget, who stresses you out most in your life?"

"Go on, Fidget, you can say it," Olivia encouraged.

"It's not you, Livy," Fidget assured her.

"Oh, good."

"Anyway, Basil sometimes stresses me out."

Olivia, instead of getting mad, just laughed.

The doctor carried a squishy ball and gave it to Fidget. "Fidget, this is a stress ball whenever you get stressed."

"Thank you, sir."

"You have been good kids," the doctor said, back on topic and proud of their bravery. "Who wants stickers and lollipops?"

"We do!" Olivia and Fidget cheered and with pleasure, he handed them each a sticker and a lollipop.

…

At Basil's, Fidget, Olivia, and Olivia's father ate waffles for breakfast. After they ate, Olivia, Mr. Flaversham, and Fidget told Basil and Dawson how their morning went. At Fidget's comment on Basil stressing him out, Basil was furious, while Olivia stifled her laughter, but he managed to shift the topic to something different. "Well, I'm impressed to hear that Fidget was brave," Basil said. "And that he had a stress ball with him."

Fidget blushed as he showed Basil his stress ball and squeezing it to make his point.

"Getting shots can be scary," Dawson pointed out. "I've dealt with patients like yourself, Fidget."

"And just remember, Dawson's a good doctor," Basil reminded him, "I'll hand you that." He winked at Fidget, who grinned sheepishly.

"I helped him remember that," Olivia stated.

…

Fidget and Olivia were drawing in Basil's living room, since they had permission to use paper and used crayons for coloring.

"How are your drawings coming along?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Very good, Daddy," Olivia replied, "We're coloring now." Tired, she and Fidget stretched and yawned. Seeing this, Basil brought them over to bed, tucked them in, and walked out as he enjoyed the sight.


	2. Chapter 1

At noon, Fidget, Olivia, Basil, Dawson, Hiram Flaversham, and Toby were outside playing. Olivia, Fidget, and Toby were chasing butterflies. The butterfly that Fidget chased hovered up high above the tree. Curious, the bat chased it up there and hopped on a branch as lightly as he could. Suddenly, the branch beneath him started to crack. Then, he and the branch landed on the ground. Fidget was the first to fall and the branch landed right on his right wing, causing him to scream in pain.

Upon hearing his cries, Basil and co sprinted over to where Fidget had fallen and together, they heaved the branch off his wing.

"It was a dead tree branch," Basil surmised and he picked up the crying bat, then held him like a baby. "It's alright, Fidget. I got you."

…

Back in the house, while Basil was still cradling and comforting Fidget and the Flavershams were assuring Fidget that it was an accident, Dawson called a doctor. "Hello, this is Dr. Dawson. May I make an appointment today for my friend? He fell when he was chasing a butterfly and a dead branch landed on his right wing."

"Sorry to hear that," the receptionist said, "Will today at 4 PM work?"

"Yes, 4 PM works for me."

"It shall be done today. Bye."

"Bye." Dawson hung up. "Fidget, your appointment has been set up for 4 PM."

That was the moment Fidget knew he had another appointment at hand. Just what he needed: Another doctor's appointment!

…

Fidget and the others sat and waited until a bat doctor called Fidget's name and led them to the hospital bed. The doctors and nurses ordered him to go in the bed and lie in it, so they could examine his wing. Fidget did as he was told and the bat and mouse doctors and nurses tucked him in the bed. The doctors and nurses checked on his broken wing. "X-ray, stat!" one male bat nurse commanded.

"X-ray!" the other doctors said.

"Fidget, show us your wing."

Fidget looked up at him with fright.

"It's alright, you can do it," the doctor gently encouraged his timid patient.

Fidget slowly motioned his broken wing in the doctor's direction, wincing as he'd done so, straight for the X-ray.

"Hmm…it looks to me that this patient has a broken wing," the bat nurse announced. "All we need to do is sedate him and put a cast on it."

"Are you ready, Fidget?" asked the doctors and nurses.

"Ready for what?" asked the patient.

"To put you to sleep."

"One minute," Fidget replied, and to his friends, "Guys, about my wing–"

"It's alright," Dawson said, "It was a dead branch."

"But still, I should have flown…I–"

"Fidget, sometimes things like that happen," Basil said, putting his hand on the bat's shoulder, "And that's okay." He was right. It wasn't entirely Fidget's fault and Fidget had no control of that whatsoever.

"Oh, and Basil, I hope you weren't too mad at me for the 'you stress me out' comment."

"That's quite alright, Fidget. You were being honest about it." Handing Fidget his stress ball, Basil added, "Here's your stress ball."

"Thanks," Fidget said, squeezing the ball tightly.

"Basil's right, Fidget," said Olivia and she kissed Fidget on the cheek, making him smile.

"Ready, now?" the doctors and nurses asked.

"Yeah," Fidget answered and he slowly breathed in and out as the doctors and nurses knocked him out before putting the needle in his arm, which he didn't feel.

"Is he dead?" Olivia asked with concern.

"No, Olivia dear, he's asleep," Dawson answered matter-of-factly.

"He'll be okay," Mr. Flaversham assured his daughter, watching the doctors and nurses put a cast on Fidget's right wing, "They're going to operate his wing."

"He's breathing," a bat doctor pointed out.

"And snoring," Olivia added, hearing Fidget snore.

"Feel his heartbeat," a mouse nurse said and Olivia put her head close to Fidget's heart, feeling it beat.

"He's still alive," Olivia said.

"See? We'll awaken him when we're finished," the female bat nurse told her.

Fidget laughed a little. At this, Olivia found herself giggling. "Doctor, why is he laughing?"

The female bat doctor chuckled with her and replied, "We provided him laughing gas to make him feel better during his wing surgery."

Later, after doing surgery on Fidget's wing, the doctors and nurses finally awakened him.

"Huh?" Fidget said, dazed from awakening from his surgery.

The nurses and doctors helped him up. "How long will have the cast on?" Fidget asked them.

"Six weeks," the nurses and doctors answered.

"No flying until your wing has healed," Dawson advised.

"My suggestion is you avoid high places for six weeks," one bat doctor said.

"I'll take care of him," Dawson said.

"Oh, that's right, you're a doctor, aren't you?" one female mouse doctor said.

"Yes."

"Here's the medicine," one bat nurse said, handing Dawson a pain pill bottle.

One mouse nurse whispered in Dawson's ear in a way that no one, not even Fidget could hear.

"That's a marvelous idea," Dawson agreed and Fidget's friends went on their way to Baker Street.

"Have a good night," the same mouse nurse that gave Dawson advice said as they left.

…

Basil and Dawson tucked Fidget into bed, even though Fidget was still awake and the Basil and Dawson returned downstairs to witness a sad look on her face.

Basil bent down to her level. "Keep your chin up, Olivia," Basil said gently, using his finger to lift her chin, "His wing will get better before you know it, just like his left wing, which was crippled. All we have to do is pray for him."

Olivia nodded and turned to her father. "Daddy, can I sleep in bed with Fidget? I don't want him to be lonely."

"I'm sure it'll be fine as long as you ask him," Mr. Flaversham replied. Basil and Dawson nodded in agreement.

"Fidget hasn't slept yet," Dawson stated and Olivia showed them her Get Well card.

After reading her card, Mr. Flaversham said, "Good job, my bairn. Fidget would like it."

"He'd feel better reading it…" Dawson added.

"…knowing that you still care about him," Basil finished and Olivia walked upstairs to Fidget's room.

"Fidget, can I sleep with you?" Olivia asked Fidget, who couldn't sleep, anyway.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Olivia," Fidget replied, "Thanks. I was getting lonely and I could really use some company."

Satisfied with his remark, Olivia crawled into bed with him and set the card on the nightstand.

"Livy, what happens if my wing _never_ gets better? What if I end up breaking my wing again?"

"Your wing _will_ get better soon," Olivia promised with a wink. "Just like your left wing, which was crippled. You just need to believe in yourself. I believe in you."

"I hope so," Fidget said sadly, but what cheered him up was a good night kiss on the cheek.

"Fidget?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in God?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I pray that your wing gets better and He'll also heal your wing."

"You really think He'll do that?" Fidget said, his hope and courage returning.

"I know He will and there's this nice place up there," Olivia said, pointing up at the ceiling to get her point across, "It's called _Heaven_, where we'll be young and happy and live forever. That way, you won't have to worry about injuries and sadness, anymore. Everything you want will be there."

The thought of it brought a broad grin upon his face. "Thanks, Livy. That does sound like a neat place to live."

"And no matter what happens, I'm here for you."

"Yeah, it don't matter what happens when I have you and I ain't going to let anything happen to you, either, just as you're here. Goodnight."

Olivia sang him her lullaby:

_Goodnight, sweet dreams._

_You've come a long way since we met._

_Let yourself be raptured in your dreamland_

_And forget about your criminal past as you take flight._

_You'll find yourself safe and sound at last._

_Goodnight…_

"Goodnight, Fidget," she added and they both fell asleep.

**Author's note: I purposely had Fidget use bad grammar in this chapter because he has it once in a while. LOL**

**Olivia's lullaby is a parody of "Goodbye So Soon", but her version is more innocent compared to Ratigan's lullaby, another parody of "Goodbye So Soon" to lull Fidget, just to be rid of him. Thankfully, it only made Fidget fall asleep as well as the lavender. **


	3. Chapter 2 Pt 1

**I chose to have this scene in two parts. Part 2 will be revealed in the next chapter. I just don't want to squeeze in too much information from the next chapter to here because it can get confusing. Enjoy.**

Fidget and Olivia awoke the next morning and went downstairs to find Basil, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, and Olivia's father eating oatmeal for breakfast.

"How is our peg legged friend today?" Basil asked as Fidget wobbled.

Fidget, feeling woozy looked as if he was going to tumble on the floor, but thankfully, Olivia helped him to his seat. "Thank you, Livy," he said, then to Basil, "Oh, I just feel a bit woozy and my wing hurts."

"I got you covered, Fidget," Dawson said, dumping a couple of pain pills onto Fidget's palm. Fidget drank water to wash them down and ate his oatmeal with his left wing, (which used to be crippled until a team of doctors fixed it), since he couldn't use his right wing for eating.

"Thanks, Doc," Fidget said and hugged him with his good wing.

"Anytime, lad," Dawson told him.

Fidget let go of the doctor, sat back down, and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Fidget, how's my oatmeal tasting?" Mrs. Judson, Basil's landlady asked.

The bat shifted his gaze up at the old woman and replied, "It's delicious."

"Mrs. Judson's a good cook, isn't she?" Basil said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, she is."

"Glad you think so, dearie," Mrs. Judson told Fidget as she tickled his nose, making him giggle.

Fidget helped himself and Olivia to a banana and both of them unpeeled the banana skins to eat the fruit. Fidget ate it like a messy baby boy, causing her to laugh.

"By the way, Livy, I read your Get-Well card," Fidget said, changing the subject, "I liked it. Thank you."

"That was thoughtful of you, Olivia," her father said.

"Fidget," Dawson said walking over to the bat, "Would you like your cast signed?"

Fidget looked up to him and answered, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"The mouse nurse came up with that idea."

Olivia was the first to sign Fidget's cast, since she was his best friend. Her father was next. Then, Basil, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson joined in.

Toby bounded over to the window to see what was going on.

Basil turned to face his loyal companion. "Toby, do you want to sign Fidget's cast?"

Toby nodded so hard with excitement, his head was like a bobble head. Basil put Toby's name on the cast. "Here you go, Toby."

Olivia giggled at the thought of Toby signing Fidget's cast. "That'd be something if Toby signed his cast!"

"Yeah," Fidget agreed, laughing with her, "He'd write _big_."

…

The next week, while Olivia was in school, Basil and Dawson took care of Fidget and sometimes Olivia's father took a break from toy making and selling toys and helped the bat. Whenever Basil and Dawson had a case, Fidget was also under the care of Mrs. Judson and sometimes Fidget joined the detectives on the cases to enjoy the nice, fresh spring air. Then one week, Olivia's father brought Fidget to school for recess whenever Olivia had recess. "Hi, Daddy! Hi, Fidget!" she greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd bring Fidget over so that your classmates and teacher can sign his cast," Olivia's father answered.

"Anyone want to sign Fidget's cast?" Olivia called.

"Yeah!" her classmates shouted gleefully as they rushed over to her, the bat, and her father and every one of her students signed Fidget's cast.

"I'll do it," Olivia's school teacher volunteered as she sauntered over to Fidget and signed his cast.

"Lovely day for recess, Miss," Basil said to the teacher.

"Mrs. Handly and it sure is," the teacher replied.

"You must be Olivia's school teacher, Mrs. Handly," Dawson guessed.

"Indeed, I am. She's a bright student."

"That she is," Mr. Flaversham agreed.

"Thank you all for signing my friend, Fidget's cast," said Olivia and gazing up at her schoolteacher, she added, "And you, Mrs. Handly."

"It's been a pleasure, Olivia," her teacher said.

The bell rang. "Children, recess is over!" she announced and all the students followed her back in the school building.

"See you after school!" Olivia cried, waving her friends and father good day.

"See you then!" her father and friends shouted back as they waved goodbye.

…

Friday morning, Fidget watched out the window at Basil's, waiting for Olivia to come home from school. That was when Basil came over to his side and said, "Fidget, how about a case sometime today? That would cheer you up."

This delighted Fidget very much. "Yeah, how about it?!"

"Someone's been stealing the queen's gems," Basil said, changing the subject to something important.

"Ratigan stole them before," Fidget recalled.

Basil held the picture in front of Fidget. "Yes, but this is different. We need Toby to track him down."

"And you have me to help."

"Yes, indeed."

…

After breakfast, Basil, Dawson, and Fidget were brushing their teeth. "What time are we leaving?" asked Fidget.

"As soon as we're all ready," Basil replied.

"Okie dokie." Fidget spat out the toothpaste and turned on the water to rinse it down the drain.

When the trio was finished brushing their teeth, Fidget put on his hat and scarf. Basil put on his inverness coat and deerstalker hat. Dawson put on his black coat and bowler hat. Then they headed to Toby's.

"Toby, we're looking for this jewel thief," Basil said, showing the picture of the rat with the jewels. "The queen is missing her jewels. Can you help us find him?"

Toby nodded, bent down like a puppy, and barked. Of course, he'd help them. He was the best tracker Basil had trained in years.

"Good boy."

"Hey, Toby!" Fidget shouted, happy to see him. "Have a cheese crumpet! Fetch!" He pitched the cheese crumpet in Toby's direction and Toby grabbed hold of it with his tongue, then ate it. "Good catch!"

Basil looked at his watch. "It's 10:30. We've got to head out soon. The sooner the better!" He put the leash on Toby's collar and Toby let the trio on his back. "Sic 'em, Toby!" He shot out the door in a flash.

….

Meanwhile, the jewel thief was gloating over the queen's stolen jewels and was plotting on what to do with them. "Hmm…I think I'll pawn these jewels to make me very rich."

"Basil, that must be the jewel thief," Fidget pointed out.

"Good work, Fidget," Basil said. "You have acute hearing."

The evil villain cackled.

"No, you won't!" a voice shouted.

The thief looked up to see who it was. It was Basil, who said it and had Dawson and Fidget by his side. The trio hopped down to the jewel thief's lair to show their bravery. "Those jewels belong to the queen!" Basil countered. "You're under arrest for thievery! You have the right to remain silent." He and Dawson handcuffed and gagged the man and Fidget threw the jewels into each sack the thief had carried. Basil and his partner put the stealer on Toby, who snarled at the man.

"Good job, Toby! This man's bad news," Fidget said.

The man said something Fidget couldn't hear through the gag. Basil and Dawson hopped off Toby to help Fidget collect the jewels and when they were finished, all, except Fidget carried the bags, since Fidget had a broken wing and he'd been tired from sacking the jewels into each sack. "Guys, what time is it?" Fidget asked.

"It's almost noon," Basil said, checking his watch. "We'd better get to the queen before lunch."

…

When the trio arrived with the thief, the Queen Mousetoria thanked the detectives for discovering where the man had been keeping the jewels.

"He wanted to pawn these jewels to make himself rich," Fidget pointed out.

"That sounds awful," the queen said, "But thank you for pointing it out."

Fidget nodded proudly. "My ears have heard right."

"Guards, seize this thief!" the queen ordered and her guards did as they were told. "Thank you again, gentlemen."

"You're welcome," Basil, Dawson, and Fidget said as they took off their hats.

…

Basil, Dawson, and Fidget returned back to Baker Street for lunch. For lunch, they had spaghetti Mrs. Judson made because she thought she'd make the three something when they returned from their case they have solved.

"Thank you, Mrs. Judson," Fidget said with his mouth full, "This is really good."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Fidget," Mrs. Judson said, thankful that Fidget liked her cooking.

"Basil. Dawson," Fidget began.

"Yes?" Basil and Dawson said in unision.

"I'm sorry for not helping you bring the thief up to Toby."

"That's alright, Fidget," Basil said, "We got it covered and you helped us by collecting the stolen jewels."

"And we helped you when you grew tired of doing it on your own," Dawson added.

After lunch, Fidget grew tired and took a nap on Basil's chair. Just as Basil was about to sit on his own chair, Dawson said, "Basil, someone's sleeping on your chair."

"What?" Basil asked and looked behind him to see a sleeping bat on his chair. He hoisted him up and brought him over to bed. In the bedroom, Basil set him on the bed and opened the window to let fresh air in. After that, Basil tucked Fidget in. "Have a good nap, Fidget." He headed downstairs, so that Fidget could sleep for a while.

…

After school, Olivia and her father visited Basil and Dawson and found Fidget with them. "Hi, Livy! How was school?" Fidget asked.

"The usual," Olivia said, "All I could think about was you, but I managed to focus at school."

"That's good to hear," Basil said proudly. "Today, Dawson, Fidget, and I discovered that someone stole the queen's gems."

"Did you find out who it was?" asked Olivia.

"Yes, right here in the papers." Basil showed her the newspaper headlines to get his point across.

"Fidget found out that he was going to pawn the gems to make himself rich," Dawson pointed out.

"The ears don't lie," Fidget said, holding one his ears to show emphasis.

"Good job, Fidget!" Olivia said proudly.

"Guess what we had for lunch today?" Fidget asked.

"What?"

"Spaghetti!" Mrs. Judson answered for them. "I got leftovers!"

"Yay!" they shouted and for supper, they had leftover spaghetti.

**Author's note: To read about Olivia's schoolteacher, read **_**Ratigan, the Worst Substitute**_**. **


	4. Chapter 2 Pt 2

**Part 2 is now up. **

Four weeks later, Fidget told Olivia, Mr. Flaversham, Basil, and Dawson that he'd like to visit his parents and asked if they'd go with him.

"That'd be an excellent plan, Fidget," Basil said.

On Friday, after Olivia had school, she, Fidget, Mr. Flaversham, Basil, Dawson, and Toby, who walked behind them went for a stroll over to Fidget's parents' house for a visit. Fidget knocked on their door and his parents opened the door for the guests.

"Hi, Mom and Dad!" Fidget shouted as he ran over to hug his parents.

"Fidget!" Fidget's parents cried eagerly to see their son coming over to visit with them. He leapt into their arms.

"Mom. Dad. It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, son," Fidget's dad told him.

"What happened to your wing, Fidget?" asked Fidget's mom, as she examined her son's wing.

"It was an accident," Fidget replied, "I stood on a tree branch, which I found out was dead and I fell with the branch that landed on my right wing. Will you sign my cast?"

"Yes, Fidget for you are our son," his father assured him and he and his wife signed Fidget's cast.

The bat mother kissed her son on the cheek, making him blush in delight. "Anyone want cookies and milk?" she offered.

"Yes!" everybody cheered and everyone gathered around to have cookies and milk.

…

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Mom and Dad," said Fidget as he hugged his parents and they both showered him with kisses on the cheek.

"Nice seeing you, too, Fidget," his father said.

"_For you are our son_," Fidget's mother said, quoting her husband, who couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's imitation of him. Fidget laughed, as well.

"Bye, Mom and Dad!" Fidget called as he left to join his friends.

"Bye, Fidget!" his parents cried.

…

That night, Fidget and his team were caught off-guard by a trio of men, who were once Ratigan's "friends". They appeared friendlier than they had been in the past few months, but Fidget and his friends were unsure whether or not, those three could be trusted.

"Guys, remember us?" Bill the lizard asked.

Everyone gasped.

"Bill?" Fidget sneered, giving the lizard a skeptical look.

"Yeah, Fidget," Bill replied, "I'm Bill."

"Why should we trust you?" Fidget demanded of him crossly. "How do you know my name?"

"After all you've done to all of us, why?" second Basil, just as cross as Fidget.

"We stopped working for Ratigan and realized how guilty we felt," Snakes, the one in a purple stripped shirt stated.

"Then we remembered our friendship with Fidget," Red, the one in the red suit reminisced.

"He was like a brother to us," Bill said, "Weren't you?" He gave the little bat a playful noogie, making him laugh.

"If you _really_ have changed your ways, then why don't you sign Fidget's cast?" Basil asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Righto, sir," Red promised.

"Of course," Snakes contributed.

"Yeah, by all means," Bill affirmed and the three of them signed Fidget's cast and promised to be good at all times. Plus, Fidget hugged Snakes, Red, and Bill as a thank you and they bade Fidget and the others goodnight.

…

Fidget and the others had one more place to stop: Queen Mousetoria's castle. They knocked and the queen said, "Come in."

Basil opened the door. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said, letting his friends in and closing the door, "We've come to stop for a visit."

"Oh, you're welcome to visit anytime."

Then they told her what happened to Fidget's wing. "Oh, dear!" she cried in shock, "That's terrible!"

"Would you please sign his cast?" Dawson asked.

"Yes, I'd be glad to," the queen replied and with her pen, she signed Fidget's cast.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Fidget said.

"You're welcome, dear and thank you all for coming."

"Well, we'd better get going," Basil said as he and the others started on their way. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

…

In Baker Street, Mr. Flaversham tucked Olivia and Fidget in their bed, who were both fast asleep. "Goodnight, children. Sleep well."

Exhausted, Basil and Dawson made their way into their rooms and had a good night's rest.

…

That night, Olivia had risen from a nightmare and woke up Fidget to let him know what happened.

"Olivia?" Fidget said, surprised that Olivia woke up.

"Oh, Fidget, I had a nightmare about…"

"About what? You can tell me. I'm your friend." Fidget was right. Olivia _should_ tell him. Since she'd been there for him, he'd be there for her.

"Yes, I _must_ tell you," Olivia said. "You and Basil were up on Big Ben fighting Ratigan and both of you got hurt. He scratched you until you bled and knocked you down until he heard both of your voices and you showed him the bell. The clock struck ten and as he fell, he grabbed you, dragging you both with him, but you grabbed the propeller, and as far as Dawson, Daddy, and I knew, you were both dead." She sobbed in his arms.

"Oh, no!" Fidget gasped and comforted Olivia by patting her on the back. "There, there. I'm right here for you."

Moments later, Olivia stopped crying. "Thank you, Fidget." She yawned and fell asleep.

Relieved that his friend felt better, he, too, yawned and fell asleep. As they slept, they felt as though holy ethereal spirits were watching over them and comforting them.

…

The next morning, which was Saturday, Olivia and Fidget woke up and this time, Olivia had a happy dream; she was eager to tell him all about it. "Fidget, I had a good dream."

"What's it about this time?" asked Fidget.

"You and Basil propelled and didn't stop until you reached our aircraft Basil, Dawson, and Daddy built!" Olivia replied as she hugged him.

"Yeah, Basil and I would've been happy to see you."

…

That day, Fidget received a letter, which was from no other than Red, Snakes, and Bill, whom they had seen last night.

_Dear Fidget,_

_It was nice seeing you out with your friends last night. We were very sorry for interrupting your walk out of the blue, but we were glad we signed your cast, since we, too, are your friends. We hope your wing gets better soon and we wish you and your friends the best._

_Sincerely, _

_Red, Snakes, and Bill_

"Fidget, they must really care about you," Olivia said, "Just as we do."

"Yeah," Fidget agreed, "It's been long since I've seen them."

"At least they no longer work for Ratigan," Basil said. "They must've been trying to understand us more, even though it can be hard to understand them after what they've done to us."

"That's true," Mr. Flaversham stated.

"Maybe you should write back," Dawson offered.

"You know? I think I will," Fidget said and he wrote:

_Dear Red, Snakes, and Bill,_

_I forgive you for interrupting our walk. I wouldn't dwell on it. It wasn't a big deal. I couldn't remember us being friends at first until you told me everything you've done for me when Ratigan had done nothing in return. That helped me see that you want me to be happy as well as my other friends want me to be happy, even though it can be hard to understand one another, but everything you said got me to understand you better. I thank you for signing my cast and I, too, wish you the best. _

_Sincerely,_

_Fidget_

Later, after Fidget and his friends proofread the letter, they shipped it to Red's, Snakes', and Bill's new home, where they had received and read Fidget's thoughtful note with bliss.

**Author's notes: I read that Snakes, Red, and Bill were nicer than most out of Ratigan's gang. Fidget pointed that out in **_**The Little Mouse Detective**_**. Their names must've been different in that fic and as I mentioned before, Mouse Avenger's GMD stories had Snakes, Red, and Bill as the good guys. They must've really cared about Fidget.**


	5. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Fidget's wing was slowly starting to get better; there was only a day left for it to heal and before Fidget knew it, he'd start flying again. Everything would be back to normal. In those weeks, Olivia was finished with school for the year, which meant that she was about to spend yet another summer break with him. "Basil, guess what day it is?" Fidget asked.

"Friday?" Basil guessed.

"Yes," replied Fidget, "And?"

"Your birthday?"

Fidget shook his head. "Nope! Olivia's last day of school!"

Basil checked his watch and saw that it was 2:30 PM.

"Fidget, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked. "Fresh air will be good."

"Would I? Yeah!" Fidget hopped with joy.

Dawson put on his bowler hat on his head and put on his coat.

Fidget straightened his scarf and put his cap on his head. He was ready for fresh air.

…

Everywhere they walked, Fidget skipped and hopped excitedly on the sidewalk and down the streets in London. Basil and Fidget were ahead of Dawson and Toby. Then, when Basil and Fidget came to a curb, they looked both ways before crossing the street. The scene appeared safe, so Fidget was the first to walk, but little did he know that in less than a minute, a cab came closing in.

"Fidget!" Basil shouted, but Fidget couldn't hear him because Basil's voice was swallowed up by honking cars, passing by. Thinking fast, Basil dashed across the street and grabbed the bat by the ears, since he had no idea where else to grab and brought him over to the next curb, where it was safe.

"Don't scare me like that again, Fidget," Basil lectured slightly, "You could've been killed." He cradled Fidget.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was safe at the time," Fidget apologized. The danger of the incident caused him to be more sensible.

"So did I," Basil confessed, "Next time, we'll try to keep an eye on it better."

"My ears hurt," complained Fidget. "It reminded me of what Ratigan did to me."

"I'm sorry, Fidget." Basil was the one to apologize this time and rubbed Fidget's ears.

"That's okay," Fidget sobbed and buried his face in Basil's chest. Seeing this, Basil comforted him.

Dawson and Toby found them. "Is everything alright?" asked Dawson.

"We are now," Basil answered, patting Fidget's back. "Fidget is just recovering from the earlier incident."

Toby gently rubbed his nose on the bat to soothe him. Fidget began to feel for the dog's nose and rubbed on it. Toby licked, causing Fidget to laugh.

…

Hours later, it was suppertime and Fidget was getting hungry. Basil, who was still holding him, felt it. "You must be getting hungry, aren't you?" he assumed and he brought him over to the concession stand.

"I would like a hot dog, please?" Basil said.

"And a slice of pepperoni pizza," Fidget added.

The man in the concession stand made their meals and brought them over to the two customers. Basil paid for the food and went to the Flaversham home to tell them what happened.

"Fidget, I wouldn't know what to do if you got run over!" Olivia cried as she hugged the bat. "I hope you can learn from your mistake. We all make mistakes, but we need to learn from them."

Fidget, seeing how concerned his trembling mouse friend pointed out how scared he was and seeing how serious this was, he was sensible not to do it again because he knew if it were to happen again, he'd get killed. From what he'd seen, everyone could tell that he was beginning to put it all together in his mind. "Livy, I'll make sure to keep watch," he promised.

"Good boy and I could tell in that look in your face, you were scared, but what happened made you more sensible not to repeat it again," Basil stated. "Calm down and just breathe."

Fidget took a deep breath and continued to do so until he eventually started to feel better.

"Better?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Better," Fidget answered after taking each breath.

"Learn from it, but don't dwell on it for too long, so forgive yourself," Dawson told Fidget, not wanting Fidget to become undone.

"Thank you."

"Now, about my last day of school," Olivia began.

"Yes, how was your last day of school?" asked Basil.

"It was great!" Olivia replied, "We had a pizza party!"

"Cool!" Fidget said. "I had a pizza slice for supper."

"That's right, you told me."

"Anyone want to spend the night at our house?" Basil asked.

"Yes!" everyone cheered and Basil and Dawson invited Fidget and the Flavershams over to their home once again.


	6. Chapter 4

Olivia woke up and watched in fear as Fidget panted in his sleep as if he were surrounded by a terrifying monster. He looked awfully traumatized. _What's happening? _she wondered. _Something's wrong._

Not wanting him to suffer through his nightmares any longer, Olivia kissed him on the cheek.

"Huh?" Fidget said, half-asleep, "Livy, is that you?"

"Is something wrong, Fidget?" Olivia wanted to know.

Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham sauntered in the room to see what was wrong with Fidget. "Fidget, is something the matter?" asked Basil.

Fidget did not utter a word. Not one word.

"It's okay, lad, you can talk to us about it," Dawson said gently, "Talking about the problem will make you feel better."

"We won't push it," Mr. Flaversham assured the bat. "If you don't want to want to talk about it, that's fine."

"Let us know when you're ready," Olivia said in an understanding tone, not wanting to pressure him in any way.

"Okay, I dreamt that…that Ratigan c-came back," Fidget stammered.

"And what did he do?" asked Basil.

"He took away my ability to fly," Fidget replied sadly.

Everyone let out a gasp of shock. Fidget cried in their arms and they rubbed and patted his back soothingly. Dawson handed a distraught Fidget a tissue and the tearful bat blew his nose. Slowly, but surely, he started to feel like himself again. "Thanks, guys," he said more cheerfully now.

"And thank you for telling us," Basil said uncovering the blanket and tickled Fidget's only foot, making him chuckle.

"My suggestion is you have sweet dreams," Dawson advised.

"I'll try to," Fidget said, feeling motivated and yawned and stretched. "And I have Livy to keep me company. Plus, I won't let anyone take my ability to fly away from me!" He covered himself and Olivia up with a blanket.

"That's a good attitude," Basil said smiling.

"And I'm right here," said Olivia and she kissed Fidget's cheek.

Fidget's face grew red as he smiled.

Olivia sang him her lullaby:

_Goodnight, sweet dreams._

_You've come a long way since we met._

_Let yourself be raptured in your dreamland_

_And forget about your criminal past as you take flight._

_You'll find yourself safe and sound at last._

_Goodnight…_

"Remember, if you need anything, I'll always be there to–Fidget?" But Fidget couldn't hear her. He had already drifted off to sleep. Before Fidget's and Olivia's friends and father left the room, they watched in delight as Fidget snored and laughed in his sleep. What delighted them more was a wide content grin on his face. Soon, Olivia found herself falling asleep in his wings.

…

The next morning, Fidget said, "Guys, I had a different and better dream last night?"

"And what was it about, Fidget?" Olivia inquired.

"Oh, before Ratigan could get to me, I flew quickly and all of you were happy to see me fly."

"Good lad!" everyone cheered at Fidget's dream.

Changing the subject, Basil asked, "Fidget, ready to go back to the doctor?"

Fidget gulped. "Not again!"

"But today, we're going to take the cast off," Dawson assured him.

That one brought Fidget back to his state of contentment. He'd been looking forward to getting his cast off and flying for six weeks. "Really?"

"Yes, it's been six weeks now," Dawson replied with a wink.

"You guys are the best!" Fidget exclaimed happily.

…

At the doctor's office, Dawson helped the other doctors and nurses take off the cast of Fidget's right wing.

Once the cast was off, Dawson said, "Now, try flying Fidget."

Fidget flapped his wings in the room and flew gracefully as he could.

"Hooray!" Dawson cried.

"Hooray!" Olivia cheered and hopped into her father's arms.

"Your wing is as good as fixed, lad!" said Basil.

The bat did not say anything nor did he have to. He was already thankful enough to get his other wing fixed besides his left wing, which was crippled in the past. All he could do was hug his friends, who were the best friends he ever had, but that was not all. He also had his doctors to thank and hugged them, as well. Even so, his doctors were happy for him.

That day, after showing his gratitude towards his doctors, Fidget and his friends left to go out for ice cream to celebrate. They each had cones. When Olivia and Fidget could no longer finish their ice cream, they let Toby have some.

Later, they returned to Baker Street to play outside and this time, no one got hurt. Not even Fidget because he was careful enough not to stand on dead tree branches that could fall any second or less. So whenever he chased a butterfly above ground, he flapped his wings. There were also times when Olivia joined him on the butterfly chase and she was just the person to spend summer vacation with.

The End


End file.
